


Aftermath

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Looping Saga [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price Gene pays for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Gene pushed into Sam, grunting, fucking him with everything he had. Sam was handcuffed to the bed and cursing, face down under Gene, bucking and snorting his passion into his pillow. This was not Gene's favorite position but sometimes it came to this, just fighting it out into a brutal fuck, taking Sam down as hard as he could and doing this like a bat out of hell.

He slammed his hips into Sam's ass, keeping a vice like grip on Sam's hip bones and sure to leave bruises, but those were just more to the tally. Sam pushed back and Gene released one hip to reach up and slap the back of Sam's head as hard as he could. Gene was strong, and that meant the hit dazed Sam enough to get him to calm down, and Gene decided that it was time for him to go ahead and work into his orgasm and finish this damn thing off.

"Do me!" Sam whined as Gene moved faster, panting.

"No."

"I want to get off! Do me!" Sam strained at the handcuffs and squirmed sideways, as if he could scuttle out from under Gene like a crab.

"Bitch, stay still." Gene slapped Sam's hips and reared himself up, stretching his back, listening to the sound of his skin slapping against Sam. He knew Sam's cock was hard and desperate and Sam was probably in genuine pain at that point, but this was not just about the sex tonight, it was about power, and Gene was going to remind Sam who was in charge. Sam could blue-ball for the next twenty four hours as far as Gene was concerned. He was furious and he was not feeling charitable.

He finally felt his orgasm building as Sam cursed him out, trying to kick at him. Gene just kept going like a machine, thrusting into Sam until he saw stars, his vision exploding as his cock swelled and throbbed and filled Sam with cum. He pulled back and out as soon as he could, cleaning himself off with a towel he had set aside. Sam bounced on the bed, insane with rage.

"Fuck! Do me!"

Gene sat back and smacked Sam on the ass, catching his ankle as the leg shot out. "Love you too. Now shut the fuck up."

Sam howled, and Gene's cat hissed.

"Shut it, you ponce. You're upsetting her."

"You love that cat more than you love me!"

Gene stood up, rubbing his head, realizing he needed a haircut. He picked up the cat and went to walk out of the room.

"Gene! Gene! No!" Sam's voice turned pleading.

"I'm not Gene, remember? You enjoy reminding me of that."

"No no no! You are! You are, really, and I love you, and please come back to bed."

"No, you tortured Gene Hunt for four days and planned to kill him. I take that personally, love, and so no, I'm not coming back to bed, and no, you aren't coming at all tonight, and no, you don't get out of the handcuffs. Now be a dear and shut the fuck up."

Gene walked out of the room, hitting the lights as he left, leaving Sam in the dark. Not that it made much difference in a mostly padded cell with no windows, but Sam did hate the dark, and Gene knew it. Sam might rub his dick into the sheets hard enough to come, but it would be an empty win for him, because he loved skin on skin more than any sane person did and he would be feeling self-conscious and alone in the dark anyway. Gene knew exactly the best ways to harness and torture Sam, and he was in fine form that night.

"Gene…"

He stopped at the door and turned to look at Sam, who was illuminated by the light coming in from the hallway. It was the voice, it always changed when Sam came back – that is how Gene thought of it, as if Sam went on vacation and was replaced by a crazy person. His 'returns' were becoming fewer and farther apart, mostly Gene only saw the lunatic these days, and to hear that voice was painful now; promises unfulfilled.

"Gene, I remember…me…"

"Go to sleep, Sam, you won't remember when you wake up."

"Please, don't…leave. You are always leaving me."

"I'm always here. Some kind of me is always here." Gene said softly, not pointing out that his presence was decreed and in so many ways involuntary.

"Have I…done something?"

"Yes."

Sam looked down at his handcuffed hands, the cuts and bruises forming on his wrists. "So that's why." He sounded heartbroken.

"I love you." Gene said flatly, not knowing what else to say.

Sam nodded, and glanced up furtively, his head down but his eyes soft and brown and beautiful and Gene simply could not breathe. "…I miss Gene."

Gene knew what he meant and could not answer. He would never win that heart.

"…Please, I don't like the dark. Gene would know that…please."

"Will you stay?"

Sam's head snapped back up, his eyes glittering, and Gene stepped out and slammed the door shut before the spell was broken for him.

The technician monitoring Sam's vitals outside the bedroom nodded as Gene walked past, naked, with Queenie in his arms. It was a maximum security facility but it was still his personal apartment space and the guards and the techs were used to Gene naked, and Gene was by now oblivious to them. They would monitor the lunatic and make sure he did not try to go coma on them, or swallow his tongue again, or try to rip his hands off using the handcuffs. They would protect the beast from himself, and save him so that Gene could deal with the worst of it later.

He dropped Queenie off in his own bedroom, which was not actively monitored if Sam was not in it, and he went to take a shower. He leaned against the shower wall, remembering Sam. Not his Sam, but the other one, the one they code-named Alpha, the original Sam. He was never supposed to meet him, it was simply not allowed, but he had, and they talked, and even kissed once in that strange Lost and Found room. Gene closed his eyes, remembering being rebuffed, remembering being desperate for him, and remembering Alpha's smile. He loved Sam, his Sam too but now Alpha even more, even if that Sam was in love with Gene's own alpha: the original Gene Hunt, the amazing and legendary and famous Gene Hunt. He was not that man, and he would never have a chance to be that man; he could only play at his shadow and love the murderous creature Sam Tyler had become and pray, one day, that someone might figure out how to save them both.

####

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously 2012!Gene and 2012!Sam. I don't apologize; I was wondering what Gene would do to punish Sam and this vignette kind of flowed out from it. Since these are really OC to a certain extent, I won't be writing more about them, but this sprang on me and I think Gene pining for the "real" Sam is…yeah, okay, sad, and sweet. He would give anything for his Sam to become sane, to regain some kind of life for himself, but it will never happen. FYI: this Gene is not the version that gets adopted by Gene in 1974; that event branched into its own timeline. Sam is not so much a time jumper as a time-line jumper, which is how he gets to go back to the same place and do things differently. I imagine he's creating some kind of havoc on the universe. LOL!


End file.
